


nightmares on repeat

by domusaurea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crying, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mind Break, Objectification, Painful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domusaurea/pseuds/domusaurea
Summary: Michael is fed up with a certain omega at his workplace. The boy infuriates him but every glance is enough to drive him to madness. Finally leaving the country to be with his partner, he has one final chance to put things right. He'd been thoroughly seduced, and he had to make the vixen pay for good.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	nightmares on repeat

**Author's Note:**

> This has noncon! Please don't read if you think the content might upset you.

The farewell party was going as expected. The four of them were at some pub near the office, and the food was grim. Michael’s partner was a vegan encouraging him to be more conscious of his diet during the climate crisis, and Michael had transitioned to vegetarianism a month before. He’d settled on a bean burger, but there was something wrong with it on a fundamental level. It was tasteless and stringy. He could hardly stand it. There was nowhere to look in the pub either. It was one of those historical places; the walls white except for a painting of some dour looking man dressed in black.

He glimpsed his colleague’s fish and chips. Remembering the taste was easy. The quintessential British meal, dripping with mushy peas. His favourite food.

Slowly, wary of being caught, he looked at his little co-worker. The omega was only twenty and beautiful in a way no one else was. There was a sort of angelic, virginial innocence about him. Michael had passed quite a bit of time debating with himself on Cian’s sex life.

‘Lovely meal,’ Niamh said. She patted a napkin against her mouth. ‘I’ll miss you terribly, Michael. How can I teach anyone to the level that I’ve taught you? You’ve always done your work well. I want you to know how much I appreciate that.’

Niamh was a strict, unimaginative beta woman whose jokes Michael always had to at least smile at. He wouldn’t miss her in the least. Always too harsh with him but never anything but forgiving to that omega sitting opposite. The amount of times Michael had been told off for some minor wrong but Cian had been cosseted for mistakes that could have far-reaching consequences. Like that time Cian sent dates to the wrong person, pushing a project back by weeks and causing calendar chaos. Or when Cian mistakenly changed a bunch of report dates and sent them to Niamh, who made Michael painstakingly correct each one.

‘You’ve been a great help,’ Stuart said. Another one that wouldn’t be missed. An older alpha in his fifties who talked down to Michael at every opportunity.

‘Thank you, both of you. Your guidance has changed the way I do things. Every day has been challenging but so, so worth it,’ Michael said. He didn’t know if he’d lied so many times in one day before. ‘I’m looking forward to opportunities in a new country, as well as seeing how the other branch does things. But I’ll be thinking of everyone here too.’

Stupidly, Niamh brought her hands up and started to clap. She actually had tears in her eyes. ‘You know we’re often in contact with that branch. I’m sure we’ll be exchanging emails in no time.’

Everyone joined in the clapping. Stuart was subdued but Cian looked happy enough.

‘It’s sweet you’re moving all that way to be with your partner,’ Cian said. He’d finished the fish and chips and was now smiling at Michael with those perfectly formed pink lips. His skin was glowing without any sort of imperfection, and his hair was bleached near to white. He was gorgeous; a slight thing Michael could break in half.

‘We’ve known each other for about two years now. It’s the right decision,’ Michael said. Without meaning to, Cian had worn his favourite jumper. It was a pink argyle pattern which complimented Cian’s features in a way that made him look both innocent and fuckable.

‘Isn’t it such a beautiful story, dear?’ Niamh said. Michael knew she was speaking to Cian. Niamh would never address anyone else like that. ‘Don’t worry. You’ll find the one soon enough.’

Cian blushed and looked down at the table with a faint smile, but Michael didn’t believe it for a minute. The omegas here were easy, and Cian would be no different. The slut probably wrapped those lips around plenty of cocks, took them deep into his mouth, sat back on his heels and let them cum all over his face.

‘This has been great, and I really appreciate you arranging this, Niamh, but I should be going. I have to finish packing,’ Michael said.

‘Of course, of course,’ Niamh nodded. Her eyes were wet but she smiled and insisted on paying for the check. After all she’d put Michael through in the last few years, she certainly owed him that.

The four of them collected their belongings and headed to the door without any further chitchat. Niamh was a hysterical, sentimental woman, and Stuart would be glad that, once more, he was the only alpha in an office hardly bigger than someone’s bedroom. Michael would miss Cian though. Not because he particularly liked the omega; he couldn’t stand those eyes on him whenever there was some problem with the computer. But he would absolutely miss that pert ass and the trousers Cian wore. Those lips and the way they pouted.

‘Damn. I’ve just remembered I never sent anything to admin. There’s a few documents and important pieces of correspondence in my inbox, and I can’t really deal with them when I’m at a different branch,’ Michael said. He’d already slipped his coat on and was waiting for Niamh’s reaction. If all went to plan…

‘Michael!’ Niamh shrieked. ‘Didn’t I tell you to do that just this morning? What else did you have to do today? You have the documents, but how can they be filed properly?’

Instinctively, Michael drew back a bit. Niamh was a terrifying woman when she wanted to be.

‘How can I ask you to share your password? Just what do you expect me to do, Michael? How can we get those documents to admin?’ Niamh said. Her eyes were wet again but for a different reason entirely. ‘I’d ask you to go back, but I can’t expect…’ she trailed off, looking pointedly at Cian.

Cian, as always, was slow to understand, But when he did his eyes widened and he smiled. ‘Of course I’ll help. I only have to file them. We’ll be out in no time so Michael can finish packing.’

Michael had to control himself. If he just waited a little longer.

‘Fantastic. Good boy, Cian,’ Niamh said.

Niamh always coddled Cian like a child. Michael supposed in a sense he was; an omega who’d have been happier a hundred or so years ago, lying on his back to take alpha cock and popping out about a dozen babies. That’s what Cian should have been doing.

‘Now, you,’ Niamh said, turning back to Michael. ‘You’ll go back to the office and do this as quickly as possible so Cian doesn’t end up getting a late bus. Then you’ll walk him to his stop,’ she demanded. She’d never managed to have children of her own. ‘It’s too dark for him to walk all that way by himself, especially since everyone’s finished work for the week.’

It would be all too easy to grab an omega like Cian on a night out, pull him into some alleyway and give him a good, thorough fucking. But no alpha in town had the balls. Stories of omegas being attacked were so rare, and that was perfectly fine. Michael didn’t want omegas feeling unsafe walking the streets at night. Other omegas had a working brain. Cian had nothing but those long eyelashes, his sweet face.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’s safe,’ Michael said. It was hard to keep from laughing.

Unexpectedly, Niamh came in for a hug. Before Michael knew it her arms were around him, and she said, ‘I really will miss you, but you’ve got to get this behaviour under control. Your new boss won’t tolerate this.’ Despite it all, her voice cracked, and she was evidently still upset.

‘I will. Last time,’ Michael promised as Niamh let him go. With another goodbye and fond look at Cian, she was gone.

Stuart nodded at the two of them, got his coat, and left immediately after. Michael was happy to see the back of him.

Michael turned to Cian and allowed himself a long, lingering look. ‘I really am sorry about this,’ he said.

Cian shook his head, smiling in that coquettish way of his. ‘It’s ok,’ he said.

Michael realised Cian wasn’t going to do anything. He had to lead or the stupid thing wouldn’t move, so he went in front of Cian and held the door open for him.

‘Thank you,’ Cian said, stepping out into the cold air, which struck Michael across the face.

Michael ignored it. Soon there’d be no more cold. Just him and his partner, away from this backwater in one of the most advanced cities in the world. He’d been through too much here. All he needed was a nice send off, and then he could finally go.

‘Do you have plans tonight? I don’t want to keep you,’ Michael said. Two birds with one stone. He needed to know if someone was expecting Cian to be somewhere at a certain time, and it gave him the opportunity to find out which clubs Cian frequented and who with.

Cian pursed his lips and looked down. ‘No, I don’t have any plans,’ he said.

They’d crossed the road and were now going downstairs to the street below. They’d be at the office in a few minutes, and poor Cian would finally have something to do.

‘That can’t be right. You’re twenty. What about the clubs?’ Michael pretended to think for a bit before he finally said, ‘and your boyfriend? Doesn’t he want to see you tonight?’ He was only seven years older, but he knew what he’d been doing at Cian’s age.

Cian whirled to face him, his eyes even bigger than usual. ‘I… I don’t have a boyfriend.’

Now that went shockwaves through Michael’s system, straight to his cock.

‘No? And what about friends? Whenever I ask what you’re doing for the weekend, you don’t talk about them,’ Michael said. It was probably the only real conversation he’d ever had with Cian. Most of their chatter revolved around Cian’s computer troubles or forgotten file pathways.

Cian looked down again. He didn’t respond for some time, and they were already nearing the office.

‘What? No friends?’ Michael said. He meant it more as a joke. Of course something as pretty as Cian would have friends. Other omegas Cian went out to get drunk and party with.

It must have been half a minute before the omega spoke. ‘Not really, no,’ he said.

Michael scoffed and almost stopped walking. It was bizarre. A beauty like Cian would have no trouble finding an alpha, and omegas always had friends. He’d seen less impressive ones surrounded at clubs. Could Cian be joking? Or was there something very wrong with the boy?

Walking single file now they’d made it to the line of cars outside the office, Michael contemplated it as he stared at Cian’s tight trousers and perfect ass. Cian was some sort of freak, surely. How had the omega gone through life without making any friends? As far as he knew, Cian had grown up here, but then the boy was the silliest thing Michael had ever met. Cian was too stupid for the job, for anything really, and omegas like Michael’s partner wouldn’t associate with something so brain-dead.

‘Here we go,’ Michael said as Cian took the key and slid it into the hole.

Michael followed as Cian entered the building. It was a small shared space, and thankfully no one was working overtime this Friday night. Michael turned on the light, and they walked up the stairs and to the office door without incident. All Cian needed to do was enter the code, and they’d finally be alone.

Cian pressed the keys without hesitation, and the board flashed green. Finally the omega pushed both hands against the door in a pathetic attempt to gain entry. Any other alpha would have moved to help him. Michael had never had any issue with that door, but the fact Cian struggled with such an easy thing was beautiful. Cian was such a frail creature; the omega would be limp in an alpha’s arms in seconds, malleable and submissive.

They came into the office. Cian went to the computer without even taking his coat off, and Michael rushed over before he sat down.

He couldn’t contain himself any longer. Frustration hit like heatstroke, and he ripped Cian’s coat off in seconds. Grabbing Cian’s hips so quickly there was no time to react, he pulled the omega against his chest so his hard cock could be felt.

‘I finished my work this morning,’ Michael said. Then, slowly, he thrust against Cian’s trousers. Not much could be felt through his jeans, but he had to find some relief. And it was better to let Cian know what he intended now.

Without missing a beat, Michael reached for what he’d only caught glimpses of underneath Cian’s turtleneck. He ripped the scent suppressor off the omega’s neck and pressed his nose against the gland. Cian, Michael supposed, was like most omegas; the scent wasn’t like the books he’d read as a child that said omegas were like flowers and candy. Omegas smelt like sex, and Cian’s scent was particularly strong. Maybe the poor thing was due to go into heat soon, or perhaps the omega’s body was already getting ready for an alpha.

Without thinking, Michael licked the gland, then pressed light kisses up Cian’s neck, right to those lips, when there was a sudden jerk against his arms, and he felt a sharp pain at his side.

Michael stumbled back. Cian, Michael realised, had actually elbowed him. He hadn’t expected that at all, and the shock of it made him fall back.

He barely managed to right himself, but seeing Cian scrambling for the door steadied him. Heart racing, he lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Cian, dragging the omega to the desk. But Cian, much to his surprise, was nowhere near as docile as he’d imagined. Cian reached out to the door, straining to get to the handle and fought desperately while being pulled away. The omega kept wriggling in his grasp, and when Cian gasped, stuttering as if about to cry, Michael had to slap a hand over that mouth as he hauled the bitch away.

There was no competition. Michael was much stronger than Cian, who was small even for an omega.

Michael practically threw Cian onto the desk. If Cian’s little shriek was any indication, it must have hurt a fair bit. But Michael couldn’t afford to be kind; Cian had already attacked him even when he’d tried to make their encounter more pleasant. There was no going back.

Taking his hand off Cian’s mouth, he went for the trousers instead, frantically pulling at them until they showed some sign of coming off. Far too tight. Something only a slut would wear; Cian had tortured him too many times while they were working, making him hard with every piece of clothing, every bit of jewellery.

‘Michael!’ Cian screeched. ‘What are you doing? Please stop, please! I don’t understand!’ He was squirming even as Michael tugged those trousers past his hips, the most trying part, and then down to his knees.

Michael had nearly managed to get the damned thing off when he was slapped across the head. It wasn’t a hard hit, but clearly the omega had intended it as such, whacking him like that.

Michael looked up to see Cian sat up with those green eyes full of tears, a few of which were already running down his face. It was sexy, unexpectedly so.

In his passion, he ripped Cian’s trousers off, along with panties he had no time to admire, and grabbed the omega’s tiny wrists, pushing him further onto the desk, knocking countless papers to the floor. But that didn’t matter. Niamh wouldn’t mind if her precious trainee messed up again.

Now Michael could control the omega properly, he raised his hand, leaned forward, and struck Cian across the face, making the slut cry out in shock. It had been a hard hit.

The noise was nearly enough to make Michael cum in his pants. He couldn’t take it anymore. While Cian was distracted, he grabbed that pink sweater and pulled it up over Cian’s arms and face. Then he took a moment to admire Cian’s bra. It was black with a little bow in the middle and was clearly designed to push Cian’s little tits up. Make them look bigger. Male omegas had small breasts until they got pregnant, after all.

‘You’re such a slut,’ Michael said. ‘You don’t have anything else to offer, do you? Just a nice little body and a tight hole.’

For a moment Michael thought the omega was trying to kick him again, but when he glanced down he realised it was only trembling thighs. Even Cian’s hands were shaking, and his eyes were comically wide.

‘Listen,’ Michael said. ‘Just let me fuck you. Do everything I say and don’t struggle. Then I won’t need to hit you again.’

Cian’s lips opened and closed a few times before he managed to say anything. He looked so scared, like Michael meant to murder him instead.

Michael reached down and wrapped his arms around the omega, pulling him up and holding him against his chest. He nuzzled Cian, trying to calm the omega with his scent, then he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

It was pleasant at first, gentle but firm, but as soon as he took his hands off Cian to unzip his pants, the omega dug his teeth into Michael’s lips.

The sudden, searing pain was enough to make Michael jerk back. He ran his tongue across his lips and immediately tasted blood. The bite had been vicious, and his lips stung with it.

Growling, he grabbed Cian’s white hair and smashed the omega’s head against the desk. Not hard enough to make Cian pass out. He just had to get his cock in the stupid bitch.

Finally, Michael removed his jeans and got his aching cock out. Looking down at it, he swore there was a blue hue to it. But not for long.

It was easy to press his cock against Cian. He’d thought the omega would be wet from the kissing and scenting, but it was more than that. Cian’s hole was leaking slick, absolutely sopping with it. Even Michael’s partner hadn’t been like this when they had sex. It was incredible, and the smell would’ve been enough to drive any alpha to insanity. Michael had no choice.

‘How many alphas have you had?’ Michael asked.

Cian had made a little sound of protest when Michael put one, then two fingers inside him, whining and staring up at Michael pathetically.

‘It’s not a rhetorical question,’ Michael said, removing his fingers and teasing his cock against Cian’s hole, watching it flutter. ‘How many cocks did it take to make you this stupid?’

Cian squealed and managed to lift his head up enough to watch.

‘Please, I’ve never..’ Cian murmured, staring down.

Michael’s cock ached worse than it ever had in his entire life. Without another thought, his hands latched onto Cian’s legs and he thrust forward, enveloped in that tight, warm heat, eased by all the slick.

The sound Cian made was better than any porn; somewhere between a moan and a wail, and so high-pitched. Inadvertently, the protests only made Michael push in harder until he was buried to the hilt in omega pussy. Digging his nails into Cian’s legs, he pushed back, enjoying the way the omega’s soft insides clung to him before he rammed back in.

Cian was better than any of the fake virgins in porn. He was down again, head against the table, neck on full display, screaming like nature intended. He kept trying to wiggle away, but Michael’s hands were still firmly on his legs, pulling them apart.

It was every one of Michael’s fantasies come to life; an omega on their back, crying and trying to escape. Just like the videos he used to watch.

He was frantic now, using Cian like he would any one night stand. It was only when he glanced down that he knew, really, that Cian had been a virgin. His cock was specked with blood.

‘If you think you can just leave after…’ Cian began, yelping when Michael went too hard, too deep. ‘I won’t let you! I’ll call the police! You won’t get…’

Michael had expected Cian to keep quiet after the ordeal. But on the off chance he had, of course, thought of a solution.

‘Shut the fuck up,’ Michael said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, the latest model with excellent video quality, and pointed it directly at Cian. Smiling, he said, ‘you know something like this could ruin your life? An omega as pretty as you… you’d have hundreds of thousands of hits. I could put the pictures anywhere, the videos anywhere. Then you’d have a bunch of horny alphas trying to find you, wanting some of this.’ He emphasised his point by going hard again, thrusting in and out so that his balls slapped against Cian’s hole. And then he turned the camera on.

Cian’s mouth was open. It was almost certainly in shock but he only looked like more of a whore. The stupid slut didn’t even have the sense to turn away from the camera. He just stared at it blankly, letting Michael manoeuvre him without protest.

Michael let himself groan a bit. Performance mattered in porn, though he was rarely vocal during sex in reality.

‘Do you like that, bitch?’ Michael said, making sure to capture Cian’s expression, then pointing the camera down to where their bodies met; from Michael’s bloodied cock to Cian’s pink cunt, leaking slick and taking his huge length.

‘You’re so wet, you must want this more than I do,’ Michael joked, finally slowing his thrusts, going exactly how his own partner liked it until he heard Cian gasp and, finally, answer his grunts with a little moan.

Michael turned the camera towards Cian again. The omega, legs held apart on his desk and eyes half lidded in pleasure, looked like a real porn star.

‘I don’t want it,’ Cian protested. He was hard to take seriously. Not with his little omega cock pointing up or the pleased whines when Michael hit that spot.

Michael laughed and turned off the camera. He spread Cian’s legs further apart and leaned forward, grasping Cian’s arm with one hand and putting the other on the back of the omega’s neck. It was amazing how big he was in comparison; with just one move, he’d be able to snap Cian’s neck.

‘Have you heard of deepfakes? I could do that. Put your face on any porn I wanted. Post the videos anywhere.’ Michael accentuated that by going fast again, digging his nails into Cian’s skin, watching as Cian’s little tits jiggled. ‘It’s your fault, you know. For being such a dumb little slut. I can’t fucking stand it.’

‘I haven’t done anything!’ Cian sobbed.

‘That’s the problem,’ Michael said. ‘You’re always messing up. You can’t finish simple tasks. Whenever you’re confused you look at me with the biggest eyes I’ve ever seen. You don’t even fucking ask me. You just pout until I happen to glance at you,’ Michael said.

Cian shook his head and looked away. He was silent for a few moments before he said, ‘and what about your partner?’ He really was tired out. No more pushing, and his wriggling had nearly stopped. There was, Michael thought, a real possibility he was starting to enjoy it.

‘My partner is a fucking nurse. He isn’t a stupid bimbo who needs me to do everything for him,’ Michael growled. ‘You know, I pretty much got you this job. When we were interviewing I met plenty of omegas. But when Niamh sat you down next to me and got me to show you the system… I’ve wanted to fuck you ever since. I spoke to Niamh as soon as you left. Said you were perfect.’ Thrusting in and out, he enjoyed the way Cian’s protests sounded more like actual crying with each word. ‘I needed something to look forward to, you see. And there’s nothing like a pretty hole opposite my desk. A nice fantasy to keep me going during the day. Something to think about at night.’ Abruptly, he tightened his hand around Cian’s neck and said, ‘thank your alpha for helping you get this job. Thank him for fucking you so well.’

Cian took quick, gasping breaths like he was suffocating between sobs.

‘Didn’t you hear me?’ Michael asked. He squeezed harder and said, ‘tell me how much you love my cock, how big it feels inside your omega pussy. Talk dirty. I’ll let you go much quicker if you do.’

Face contorting into the most fucking miserable expression Michael had ever seen, Cian said, ‘please, please, Michael, I love your cock.’ He took another choking breath between tears, flinching with every thrust. ‘It makes my pussy feel good. You’re so big inside me.’

‘Dirtier,’ Michael said, feeling his knot beginning to swell. ‘Say you’re my bitch. Call me alpha.’

‘I’m your bitch,’ Cian said. He wasn’t moving at all now, limp in Michael’s arms. ‘I can’t do anything. I’m just a dumb slut. You’re the only reason I got this job,’ Cian said. He broke off into more sobs and only came to when Michael squeezed his neck again. ‘I’m sorry, it hurts, alpha. I’m sorry. Please keep fucking me. I want you so much. I love your big cock. I love you, alpha.’

Michael should have laughed, but he growled instead. It was cute Cian thought that was what he wanted to hear. Inexplicably, It was hotter than anything Michael could have told him to say.

Hoisting Cian up was easy enough. The omega barely weighed anything, and with one hand to support Cian’s back, Michael slowly kneeled, cock never once slipping from that hole, and laid Cian down despite the little whine of protest. No way was he standing up for twenty minutes waiting for the knot to go down.

Peppering kisses all over Cian’s face, he thrust deep into the omega’s womb and felt his cock twitch.

‘I could get pregnant!’ Cian gasped. It had probably just occurred to him. ‘Cum on my face instead, alpha. I’ll do anything you want. Don’t knot me, please!’

For some reason the pleas only turned Michael on more. Cian’s rebellious attitude at the beginning of their encounter had been replaced with crying and placating. Cian’s future partners should be grateful to Michael for breaking him in.

With a groan, head pressed against the omega’s scent gland, Michael finally came. His knot expanded inside Cian’s hole, and the first wave of cum gushed out of his cock. His whole body shook from it, tingling with sheer pleasure.

Cian shrieked and tried to push himself away, but Michael didn’t need to do anything to stop him. The omega couldn’t even move an inch without the knot pulling him back, and from his quick little breaths and horrified expression, it hurt a fair bit.

Omegas didn’t like taking knots when they weren’t in heat; it was too much of a strain on their little bodies. Even Michael’s partner made him pull out. But Michael respected his partner, while Cian was fair game.

‘No! No! I can’t get pregnant!’ Cian shrilled, still making little attempts to get away. Ironically, all it did was stimulate Michael’s cock. ‘What will I tell my mum? What will I tell Niamh?’

Michael had caught glimpses of Cian’s mother before. She’d sometimes pick her son up from work, and she was a complete milf. Definitely caught him staring at Cian a few times.

‘Do you think I’d actually let you get pregnant? You’re not fit to have a baby. Can barely work a fucking computer,’ Michael said, enjoying another little tear from Cian. ‘You really don’t know anything, do you? Contraceptives exist. Go to the fucking pharmacy tomorrow and get the pill.’ He couldn’t be mad at Cian though. Not when they were joined together like this. Cian felt so good and tight around him; he couldn’t hate the creature he was pumping waves of cum into.

‘Most omegas are making alphas happy as soon as they come of age. You’re twenty. You should be grateful I’m teaching you what to do during sex,’ Michael said, rolling his hips. ‘You know the alpha Niamh picked to replace me? About the same age as you. You’ve met him. Shook his hand.’ He kissed Cian’s neck. ‘He wants to fuck you, I can tell. I’m doing you both a favour. You’ll come to depend on his help in no time, and now you know just how to say thank you.’

Cian shook as another wave of cum went straight into his womb. His pupils had dilated so his eyes looked almost black, and his arms were limp at his side. He liked it.

Very gently so as not to create a bond, god forbid, Michael bit at Cian’s thin, white neck. He couldn’t resist. Cian was so beautiful, so fucking useless, the perfect cum dump. He even, despite knowing not to, every part of him in pure bliss, nipped at the scent gland as another flood of pleasure hit. He was at his peak. Their scents were mingled together, and the entire room smelt of slick and sweat. Michael could only hope Stuart wouldn’t be able to scent it on Monday. That would be a disaster. But by then, of course, he’d already be on the plane.

‘I’ll take you to the bus stop after this,’ Michael murmured, dragging himself away from Cian’s neck, trying desperately to regain himself. He thought about his partner. Someone who he could actually have an intelligent conversation with. A real life bond. Not just sex.

Glancing at Cian’s fucked out expression, he forced himself to strike the omega across the face. ‘I’ll take you to the bus stop once my knot has gone down. Do you understand, slut?’

Cian didn’t even react when he was hit. His eyes were glazed over, head tilted to the side, neck covered in little bites. When he spoke, it was in monotone.

‘Yes, alpha.’


End file.
